


Inverosímil - Неправдоподобно

by Altra_Realta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Рей считала, что видела тогда Кайло Рена в последний раз. Полагала тот раз последним и не ожидала увидеть Кайло Рена снова. До тех пор, пока не закончит тренировки с мастером Люком. Меньше всего она ожидала увидеть его сейчас.





	Inverosímil - Неправдоподобно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inverosímil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658256) by [Kanae_michahive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive). 



> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic123253) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8021290).

Как и прежде, видение возникло в мгновение ока. Короткий миг — и пропали соленый бриз и зубчатые скалы.

Там, где Рей оказалась, поверхность под ногами была ощутимо ровнее. Рей сделала пару шагов и поняла — здесь кругом камни, но другие. Запах тоже был абсолютно другим, слишком насыщенным даже для нее, незнакомым. Рей совсем ничего не видела — в темноте невозможно было ничего рассмотреть, — но испытывала странное чувство уютного уединения.

Она спросила себя, что увидит на этот раз. Ничего подобного не было уже многие дни, может быть, и недели, Рей по-прежнему выматывалась на длительных тренировках и не находила времени, чтобы обсудить свои видения с мастером Люком.

Потом вокруг разлился свет. По выбоинам на вершинах скал пробежали тонкие, слабые лучи солнца, коснулись лица Рей, и она набрала в грудь воздуха — так было проще осознать происходящее. И затем, уже чувствуя себя гораздо свободнее, она стала осматриваться, но разглядеть смогла немногое. Куда бы ни падал ее взгляд, везде были все те же камни и скалы.

Так же быстро, как и появился, свет исчез, наступил мрак. Пещера будто насмехалась, запутывала, не желая открывать то хорошее, что Рей могла пожелать. Тьма становилась удушающей, и в этом тоже крылась ирония: Рей не было комфортно, но она оставалась спокойна. Она не сомневалась, видение это или нет, и да, это действительно было видением, но в этот раз, в отличие от всех прочих, Рей, как ни странно, не испытывала страх. Она была озадачена, но она не боялась и склонялась к тому, что ее тренировки все-таки дали плоды.

Через несколько секунд Рей услышала первый настороживший ее звук: негромкий перестук камней. Перестук не ослабевал, напротив, становился все громче, и обеспокоенная Рей отступила на два шага. Она не исключала возможность обвала, а клацание камней не затихало.

«Камнепад?»

Рей была начеку, расставила напряженные ноги, готовая сорваться с места в любую секунду. На бедрах она не ощутила знакомой тяжести и поняла, что забыла взять с собой световой меч.

«Спокойно. Неважно».

В нескольких метрах от нее замерли три маленьких камешка, но кайбер-кристалл не подавал никаких признаков тревоги. Камнепад наконец прекратился, и Рей тут же медленно, сверху вниз, осмотрела пещеру. Она не успела понять, что вокруг снова стало светло — заметила пару черных сапог прямо за невысокими скалами.

— Что за…

Внизу живота она ощутила покалывание, кожа покрылась мурашками. Рей гордилась, что не боится, теперь страх готов был прорваться без всякого предупреждения. В голове у нее вихрем закрутились мысли, искать объяснения которым не было времени, тишину нарушило рваное дыхание, ладони сжались в кулаки. Горло у Рей пересохло, и она неторопливо подняла голову, дав зарок не терять самоконтроль. Но не справилась.

Рей считала, что видела тогда Кайло Рена в последний раз. Полагала тот раз последним и не ожидала увидеть Кайло Рена снова. До тех пор, пока не закончит тренировки с мастером Люком. Меньше всего она ожидала увидеть его сейчас, на расстоянии нескольких разделяющих их камней.

По пещере растекся свет, и Рей заметила, что лицо Кайло Рена не закрыто металлом. У него был непривычный, выразительный взгляд. Настолько, что при виде человека, убившего Хана Соло, у Рей пропал нахлынувший было гнев. И вместо того, чтобы подчиниться низменным чувствам, Рей сделала противоположное: она начала изучать. Все, что могла: начиная с лица, изуродованного шрамом, тем самым шрамом, напоминающим о событиях, о которых никто не мог знать и все-таки знали все. Рей была слишком сосредоточена и не заметила, что Кайло Рен изучает ее саму, лишь отметила, что он тоже без светового меча. А потом их взгляды встретились.

Что-то было в глазах Рена такое, что смущало Рей больше, чем само видение. То, что она читала в его взгляде, пугало. Она не призналась бы в этом вслух, но предпочла бы увидеть Рена в шлеме, со световым мечом, готовым напасть на нее — что угодно, потому что этот Рен, не спускавший с нее глаз, был совершенно другим Кайло Реном. Исходящая от него аура не сводила ее с ума, не вгоняла в ужас. Рей открыла рот и хотела сказать что-нибудь, но из горла не вырвалось ни единого звука.

Если бы Рей не чувствовала, как онемели ее стиснутые руки, если бы не ощущала, как тревожно колотится сердце, то могла бы подумать, что Рен обездвижил ее силой разума. Если бы не озноб, пробежавший по ее спине в тот момент, когда Сила швырнула лежащие между ними три маленьких камешка в ближайшую стену, она могла бы решить, что Рен создал иллюзию прямо в ее видении, заставив ее поверить, что расстояние между ними не более трех-четырех сантиметров. Но были ресницы Рена, которые коснулись ее ресниц перед тем, как соприкоснулись губы, а смущение на его лице заставило Рей в удивлении распахнуть глаза. Она решила, что просто спятила.

Причиной тому, что она не могла шевельнуться, конечно, был просто проклятый шок. В ответ на движение мягких губ Рена Рей закрыла глаза и неумело откликнулась на поцелуй. Но и это было не самым странным. Кайло выдохнул, или, может быть, Рей лишь так показалось, но их губы были чересчур близко. Поцелуй Рей стал увереннее, рука запуталась в черных волосах Рена, другая коснулась его правой щеки, и обе руки ее горели от ощущения ничем не прикрытой кожи.

Рей решила, что ей это нравится, пусть даже человек, который иногда стремился стать чудовищем, не был ей другом. Рей порой думала, что ненавидит Кайло Рена, а порой испытывала к нему то, что мастер Люк называл жалостью. Или правильнее — состраданием? Рей не знала, что делает, как к этому относиться, она просто позволила Кайло обнять себя за талию, на несколько коротких секунд углубить поцелуй, оставаться в объятиях и не протестовать. Она лишь сокрушалась, что неведомые ранее ощущения, проходящие через все ее тело, закончились так же быстро, как и начались — ей пришлось отстраниться из-за нехватки воздуха.

Рей перевела дух, и внезапно, будто прилив, ее накрыло осознание происходящего. Она не закрыла глаза и даже, к ее собственному стыду, не убрала руки, но когда вздохнула снова, в замешательстве посмотрела на Кайло Рена, который наклонялся, не отводя от нее взгляд, чтобы… чтобы…

— Нет! — завопила Рей, сорвав горло до боли от крика.

Не отдавая себе отчет, она вырвалась из его рук, оттолкнув его со всей присущей ей силой, развернулась и бросилась бежать, не останавливаясь, к выходу из пещеры. Она надеялась, что Рен ее не преследует, неслась со всех ног, как только могла, не снижая скорости, в поисках свежего воздуха.

«Я должна убраться отсюда как можно скорее!»

Испустив изнуренный стон, Рей рухнула на камни снаружи пещеры. Глаза ее были широко распахнуты, пальцы цеплялись за остатки мощеного пола, она хватала губами воздух, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Соленый морской запах затопил легкие, и Рей поняла — ей удалось сбежать.

Рей немного опомнилась, поднялась на ноги и обернулась, не сводя взгляд с пещеры, из которой так никто и не вышел. Не собирался выходить, как бы Рей этого ни опасалась. Но чувство защищенности было недолгим, потому что призрачный голос, непохожий на голос мастера Люка, проник в ее разум. Проник сквозь металл — плотный, загадочный, пугающе знакомый.

«Твои желания раскроются сами собой. Прислушайся к себе. Ты не можешь это себе подчинить».

Рей задержала дыхание на пять секунд, как делала всегда, чтобы остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Это не было похоже на другие видения — это выглядело как издевательство. Губы Кайло Рена были красными и обжигающими, но это ровным счетом ничего не значило. Видение было ничем, просто иллюзией, в которой нет никакого смысла и о которой она забудет уже завтра.

Мысль, что Кайло Рен мог ее целовать — ложная, невообразимая. Целуют ли люди своих врагов? Особенно такие люди, как Кайло Рен? Как тот, кто убил человека, бывшего ей как отец. Тот, кто ранил ее друзей. Ранил Финна.

Никогда.

Неправдоподобно.


End file.
